The Empty Bottle
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: AU. The secret is to find a person like an empty bottle. Fill it with love and that's all that will ever matter. But at what cost?


Title: The Empty bottle

Summary: The secret is to find a person like an empty bottle. Fill it with love and that's all that will ever matter. But at what cost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's note: This is a two-part story I suddenly just wrote after a sleeping for almost the whole day after a strenuous week. I hope you find it interesting enough, and I hope this get me interested in continuing my other stories. I have to admit, the recent Naruto chapters are ruining my inspirations.

P.S. This is a sort of dark fic, you'll find out with Sasuke's perspective in the next chapter.

* * *

Sakura always believed that they met by chance that summer evening long ago. It was her friend Lord Naruto's cousin's coming out ball and she was excited to attend.

Sakura did not belong to the nobility, she was simply the daughter of one of the town's more successful merchants. So even if it was a ball dedicated to Lady Karin Uzumaki who had always belittled her, she was still glad at the opportunity to attend a ball by the nobility.

In the end, she did not enjoy it as much as she imagined. It was a novelty to see all these beautiful people in their best gowns, sparkling with their finest jewelries and dancing in the latest fashion. But, of course, the spotlight would be on the debutante and the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. No one really noticed the 17 year old.

Hardly of age with no notable lineage to boast, she was stuck in the sidelines. Just like she has always been. Lord Naruto did try his best to make sure she would not be left out, but as heir to Namikaze fiefdom he was obliged to entertain the many guests.

So Sakura, companionless, decided that she has seen enough and it was time for her to return home. It was when she was about to leave when she bumped into him.

In hindsight, Sakura wondered how she could not have noticed him. He was almost a foot taller than her, but he seemed to loom over her like a giant. His coal black eyes seemed to be pierce through her as she felt entranced by his pale patrician features. That moment however was interrupted when Lord Naruto called out her name. When Sakura looked backed, the handsome stranger was no longer there.

oOo

One day, her father came home excited. Sakura's mother died when she was young and her father's business had him traveling frequently. The short time she could spend with her father was always a joyous occasion. But that day, he was more jolly than usual. He explained that he had struck a deal with the Uchiha Grand Duchy, one of the greatest and richest dukedoms. He said that he will be given the monopoly of their export and in exchange he will have to move there.

Sakura was hesitant at hearing the news. This would mean that she has to move with her father to the Uchiha Grand Duchy. She would be leaving behind her friends, her life in the Namikaze fiefdom. But seeing her father's happy face, she could not say no.

oOo

Life was not quite that hard in her new home. Unlike the wide plains and forests of the Namikaze fiefdom, the Uchiha Grand Duchy was nestled at the base of the Konoha Mountain range. It was surrounded by acres of thick forests and cool winds from the glaciers just a little up north. The air was clean and at night, Sakura marveled at the beauty of the stars.

But here, she felt more isolated than she was back at her old home. The females her age were mostly married, she found out. The village square bursted with life but there were hardly any socializing beyond work. With her father often abroad, Sakura led a life of seclusion in her new home.

That was until she was summoned by the Queen Dowager and Grand Duchess Mikoto.

Sakura discovered a friendship and mother figure in the grand duchess. Both lonely in the isolated dukedom, they enjoyed each other's company. Often they would walk around the manor's many gardens or discuss stories they've read over tea.

The Grand Duchess also introduced her to her friend, Countess Tsunade who often visited and became a mentor of sorts for Sakura. Devoid of motherly affection for so long, Sakura felt honored to be under the wing of such great ladies.

oOo

It was a month after she moved in the duchy that she met him again. This time, Sakura knew that he was Prince Sasuke, the heir presumptive to the Kingdom of Konoha. She was surprised to see his portraits at the Uchiha manor and when the grand duchess would tell stories about her son, Sakura would remember that summer evening when their eyes met.

Prince Sasuke did not appear to recognize her when he arrived home and greeted his mother. He stood stoically in front of the grand duchess as she asked him about his studies and travels. But Sakura could not keep her gaze from him.

oOo

One evening, alone at her home, Sakura woke up to the scent of smoke. Breathing difficultly, she struggled her way out of her room and calling for help. The fire has not quite reached her but the air was thick with black smoke. Eventually, gasping for air, her legs buckled. As she collapsed, she suddenly felt a pair of hands catching her. She remembered seeing a pair of coal black eyes before falling into unconsciousness.

She learned later that it was a nearby forest fire beyond control that burned her home. The servants tried their best to douse the fire but they had forgotten about the fumes that almost suffocated their mistress. It seemed lucky that the young Prince was taking his evening ride with his horse when he noticed the fire and had gone to save the young lady.

As it happened, the house was no longer livable and the grand duchess insisted Sakura live in the Uchiha manor from that moment on.

oOo

Nothing really changed much since Sakura moved into Uchiha Manor. She was practically there everyday anyway, but she did feel shy when she was taken to her rooms. She protested when she found out that she was to have an entire wing but Grand Duchess Mikoto insisted. She also had Prince Sasuke escort Sakura when she was busy.

Sakura felt flustered by this. She was not nobility. Merely the daughter of a merchant. But the Prince- not just any prince but the presumptive heir- was now her frequent companion. By all rules of society, this was not proper.

Prince Sasuke stopped her protests however. He asked her why she would reject something offered by the very people who saved her. Needless to say, Sakura had no choice but accept her newest situation.

Anyway, it wasn't all bad. The prince was quiet company, but on the rare times he spoke, he was insightful. He was very considerate and attentive to her needs. He would often accompany her horseback riding and she enjoyed the sight of him when he is on his sparring sessions. Sakura often wondered how any person could have the grace and skill as the young prince. Her heart would leap when he smirks at her after having caught her staring at him. Sakura could only blush, then she would remind herself that he is the prince and no matter how close they are, she is way beneath him in social rank.

oOo

One day, the Grand Duchess became ill. King Itachi sent the best doctors to nurse his mother but she only became weaker in time. Sakura would often hold her hand, reading to her her favorite stories. At the Grand Duchess's presence, Sakura would always be smiling, trying to bring energy and life but when she leaves the room, she would occasionally start sobbing and the prince would appear and hold her until she would calm down.

Things turned worse for Sakura when she found out that the ship her father was on has not yet arrived. Nervously, she would wait for news, for any letter to arrive. Countess Tsunade who started staying in the palace to nurse her friend would also tell her doctors to give Sakura some sleeping medications when she saw the dark circles in the young lady's eyes.

Day to day, Sakura lived fearing for the woman she considered a mother and for her father-the only family she has left.

Soon the Grand Duchess and Dowager queen breathed her last and a letter arrived saying that they received word that Sakura's father's ship has sunk without any survivors. The double loss sent Sakura into despair, collapsing with the letter at her hands and her sobs echoing through the marble halls.

In her despair, she could hardly feel Prince Sasuke leading her to her room. There, he held her close and whispered in her ear that he is still there, that she is not alone. In his arms, eventually Sakura was able to calm down, grasping his hands.

During that moment of sadness, Sakura first felt warm lips on hers, the tender hands entangled in her pink locks and the feel of his warm body against her own. That moment she did not think of him as a prince and herself as a mere peasant. That moment, all she thought was that she was a woman and he was a man and she does not want to be alone.

oOo

Sakura, now an orphan with no means to support herself was planning to leave when Prince Sasuke stopped her. She cannot live in the manor as an unmarried woman with the heir to the kingdom, she told him. It was then that the Prince told her that he loved her. Crying, Sakura only shook her head. He asked her if she loved him back. Sakura replied, yes, but nothing can come of it because of the difference in their stations.

Prince Sasuke swore that he does not care, he will forsake being a prince if it meant that he will lose her. Sakura stopped him there. This was more than them, she explained. She had to go.

oOo

Sakura started working for Countess Tsunade as her lady-in-waiting. The Countess was very kind to her and would grant her access to her library. There, Sakura would spend most of her time, the stories distracting her from the sudden turns of her life and the memory of the love that can never bear fruit.

But the countess was old and one day, she died while sleeping. Distraught, Sakura cursed at this newest turn of her fortune until she was summoned by the Countess' lawyers.

Apparently, without her knowledge, Countess Tsunade has named her as heir. It caused quite a scandal in the kingdom and Sakura herself planned to refuse the inheritance.

That was until Prince Sasuke himself appeared before her.

It had been months since they last saw each other and Sakura felt the mixture of longing and anxiety. She asked him why he was there and he showed her a royal proclamation.

King Itachi granted her the title of Countess of the Senju Earldom as reward for her loyalty to the late dowager queen and service to the late countess.

As Sakura held the document with shaking hands, Prince Sasuke suddenly embraced her. She is no longer a commoner, he said. Tears flowed from her eyes when he asked her to marry him.

oOo

The scandal of being Countess Tsunade's heir paled in comparison to her wedding with Prince Sasuke. It was a small affair attended by the peerage. By the laws of the land, Sakura was now a legitimate noble, but her lack of royal blood still made her incompatible with the Prince. But the marriage was done with the blessing of King Itachi, and Sakura became the new princess of the Kingdom of Konoha.

As she said her vows, Sakura could not believe how her fortunes have changed. From losing everything, she gained the only thing left in her life that she treasured. She is with the one she loves, and that was all that mattered.

- to be continued-


End file.
